Calendar Girls
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Pietro and Lance get a camera & photography assignment, beware girls of Bayville. Sequel(sorta) to "Invincible". Please r/r.


**__**

Calendar Girls

**********

Disclaimer: Standard format, informing that I in no way, whatsoever make any money off of this and do not own any of the characters. That is all.

Summary: Pietro and Lance get their hands on a camera, for their photography project. Girls of Bayville beware. Goes somewhere along my "Cookies" timeline. This is for naughty little Kiki (who **better** post up part 6 of the Ultimate Challenge _soon_) As always, please R/R.

**********

Lance grinned to Pietro as they rushed out of the classroom, thanking whatever gods he didn't believe in that Pietro was able to get his hands on a camera. A rather expensive one in fact, a Pentax MZ-S, and better than anything their photography teacher had available. And well it should be, the damn thing cost $1400, not that Lance suspected Pietro of having _paid_ for it, of course. "Man, this project is gonna be a blast. But, uh, maybe you should have gotten us a $2000 camera, it would have been just as easy."

"WHAT?!" Pietro swiveled his head towards his photography partner. "You moron! That's one of the best cameras on the market. It's got a built in everything, so you don't have to be messing up the flash. The color saturation is always excellent. It's even got a 1/6000 second shutter speed." His friend looked rather… confused, at the moment. "That _means_ it's fast enough to capture anything on film without blurring. Think of it as the me of the camera world."

__

Tsk, tsk, Pietro. You just left yourself wiiide open. "So it's gay?"

"I-am-not-gay!" He took a moment to glare at his friend, then continued as if he didn't just have an outburst in front of everyone rushing to get home. "Whatever. Did you get the film?"

"Uh huh," Lance zipped open his backpack, revealing about 40 rolls of Kodak Professional film. "Best that money can buy!"

Pietro raised a brow, he had seen how much they cost. About 11 bucks a pop, if you were wondering. "You mean like how I _bought_ this camera?"

"Uh huh."

"Good, looks like we've just stolen the best stuff available. Time for our first victim…"

**********

Kitty had been having the best two weeks of her life. During Thanksgiving, she got to have dinners with her friends at the Xavier Institute, then flew back home to spend a few days with her folks. To make things even better, the first day back from her little vacation had been a breeze. And, not to mention, Lance and Pietro had been _very_ affectionate towards her lately. She couldn't keep from smiling as she thought about the possibility of two boys who ranked very, very high on the cuteness factor, having a crush on her. Plus, the fact that they were older and had the bad boy thing down gave them an edge over everyone else. The few freshman friends teased her about them, but couldn't hide the fact that they were jealous about…

"Oh! Like, hi guys!" She waved to Lance and Pietro, who looked like they had been at her locker for a while.

Lance smiled as he let his _charm_ go to work, "Hey Kitty Kat." Pietro, however, remained silent, but stalked a circle around the girl, eyes running down the curves of her body.

It didn't bode well for Kitty that the two had teamed up on her, or maybe it did, since a furious blush sought into her cheeks. "Umm…like," _Come on brain, think!_ She jumped slightly as Pietro came from behind and buried his face against her neck. She managed to squeak out a, "Can I help you guys?"

"Mmmhmm," Pietro crooned against her throat, hands gently pressing against her hips, easing her squirming as he watched Lance approach them.

"Y'see Pretty Kitty, we happen to have a camera and a bunch of film for a project, but no model." His ungloved fingers came against Kitty's cheek as he regarded her. "See, Pietro and I just want the prettiest girls for this Calendar we're making. And you're the first one we came to."

"W-what? Me? Prettiest? One of…" Flattery obviously seemed to be working.

Lance pressed his advantage. "So, how about it beautiful? We'd be **really** grateful." Oh yeah, they'd definitely break her.

"Please?" Pietro whispered as his hands begun to find their way under her shirt. "We'll let you have any month you want."

Yep, that did it. "I want November!" Pietro quickly rushed them to the Jeep, and before Kitty could regain her senses, they headed off campus grounds.

Kitty looked at her attire in dismay, "Guys, I'm like freezing in this thing! I don't even know how you two talked me into wearing it!" The guys had somehow managed to get her into posing in a white Miracle Bra and matching panties.

"Well, we offered you whatever month you wanted, and some new stuff from Victoria's Secret…" Pietro and Kitty brought their hands over their eyes. Lance could be so dense sometimes.

The speedster, however, knew better. "Come on, you know you look gorgeous. Now start showing off that hellacious body of yours."

Kitty had blushed as Lance started to click off a picture, but quickly got into it after a few more shots. She began to strike various poses, even going through a dance routine as Pietro spun and scattered the foliage in a sharp wind. Taking a moment to shimmy in front of the boys, she smiled as their clapping and joyous shouts found their way to her ears.

Their encouragement was welcome and put her at ease, even though she might have been offended under different circumstances. "Yes, yes, yes! Shake it honey. Oh, you're just killing me Kitty Kat."

"Come on baby, make love to the camera." The girl dropped to the layer of leaves Pietro had spread in front of a tree, writhing in the yellow, brown and red mass. Unabashedly, the girl bit onto her lower lip as she brought her hands against her body, roaming across her chest and stomach as Lance continued to snap picture after picture. She continued down, hands cupping her bucking pelvis as the boys watched in awe. Her hands slipped beneath her panty line while she touched herself. Closing her eyes briefly, her knees came together, tightly squeezing her hands.

Lance and Pietro shivered as Kitty began to moan, taking the last three exposures of film, right before she noticed them. Watching what she was doing. Her cheeks immediately flushed.

__

Okay, maybe I did just go a **little** too far.

Sweet, innocent, little Katherine Pryde wasn't looking very innocent at the moment. But it's not as if the boys were going to object, especially _those_ boys. "Uh, you two aren't like, gonna print that, are you?" Pietro and Lance turned to each other wide-eyed, silent as their mouths hung open in shock. "Um… guys? Guys?"

**********

The Brotherhood boys hadn't been very active the next day at school, or more precise, Lance and Pietro. In fact, Todd and Fred noticed the two had been like that ever since they came home from school the night before. They were somewhat worried, but decided not to bother with it. Their Brotherhood members _seemed_ happy enough when they retreated into the basement to develop three rolls of film.

By the end of the day, however, Quicksilver and his rock tumbling friend slipped back into their normal routine. Lance groaned as he spied miss Jean Grey coming down the hall. _Well, at least she doesn't have Summers or Matthews with her,_ he thought.

But Pietro had other thoughts running her head. "Get the camera ready."

Lance sputtered for a moment as he started at his bud. "What-" he was cut short when Pietro tossed him into an empty classroom. The brown haired boy shrugged and readied a new roll of film.

The silvery haired youth stood still until the telekinetic advanced through the emptied hallway. "Just the flame haired beauty I wanted to see. How ya doing sugar cane?"

"Sugar cane?" Jean raised a brow.

"Okay, so I'll work on it." Lance seemed dumbfounded as the pair smiled at each other, and even more so when their arms enveloped one another. And he sure was caught by surprise when Jean initiated a kiss between them. He sighed and begun to take a few pictures as their mouths opened and met one another's tongue. He couldn't help but feel a little weird about watching his best friend making out with their enemy, but she was hot enough that he could forget about her being an X-Geek.

Pietro broke off the kiss and smirked at the older girl, "Just gimme a second, I'll be right back." In all truth, a second was all that it took for him to run to his locker and return with a medium sized box. "Got you a present."

The girl smiled and took it from him, but she was prevented from even asking what it was when Pietro extended his arm for her. "Where are we going?" He just smiled and led her away.

Jean soon found herself staring at the door to the Nurse's Office. "Pietro, what-" He opened the door and quickly moved her inside the normally quiet office.

"Mrs. Anderson! You better hurry to the track. One of the hurdlers just broke their leg." The nurse clambered out of her chair and gathered some supplies in a bag, as well as a temporary splint. She took off with a "thanks", leaving the couple alone. Pietro turned to face Jean and smirked.

Her eyes widened as she finally comprehended the situation she was in. Alone in a room while the nurse sped clear across campus With Pietro. And some sort of present. She opened the box to see a pile of white, and found a pair of spiked heels, along with a garter belt lacy underwear, thigh high stockings, a lace corset with a red cross stitched on the front, and a matching hat. Considering where they were, it could only mean one thing.

__

The skimpiest, naughtiest nurse's outfit in the world. Without becoming X-Rated, of course. "PIETRO! I can't believe you gave me this!"

"But you didn't say you weren't going to wear it."

"Whatever we have between us, it's way too early for something like this. Where do you even get off giving me a nurse's outfit?"

"But you didn't say you weren't going to wear it."

"I can't believe you're still so arrogant!"

Pietro smirked, "I'll be right back sweetheart, I promise. Just have it on for me when I come back?" He winked and dashed off, leaving Jean alone with the costume.

As she finished lacing her top, she felt the door slam shut, followed by a fierce wind throughout the office. She smiled, facing her close, new friend. "You should be more careful, someone else might have walked in while you were gone."

"Like that snail Mrs. Anderson? I move faster than that old hag can see. Actually, I move faster than everyone can see."

"You're such a show off."

"But you know that. Did I tell you that I _love_ that outfit?" He flashed a grin, then brought the camera out from his back. "Mind if I take a picture hot stuff?"

"Oh my God. Pietro! You are **not** taking a picture of me in this outfit." Jean quickly crossed her legs, and placed her arms to cover her crotch and breasts (which were definitely being squeezed and pushed up by the corset).

"Come on, live a little. When you die, do you _really_ want it to read: _She was always a goodie goodie?_" His lips formed a slight pout as he gave her the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "I'm making a calendar for a project, and I was hoping you could be February."

She seemed to be softening the more he talked, but glanced down to keep from crumbling from the puppy eyes. "Please?" The faintest smile begun to form onto Jean's lips, which Pietro captured on film. The soft, shy smile settled itself on her mouth as she looked to -what now seemed to be- her boyfriend. "Oh yeah honey, don't be shy. Just bend down to the table, keep your legs straight. Oh, you're simply fabulous Jean."

And Pietro wasn't the only who thought so, Lance thought so too. Of course, he was watching from an open corner of the window.

Jean crawled over the desk as she stared into the camera, lithe body flexing with each movement. Pietro, of course, kept along with his photographer spiel, "There you go baby, show the camera how much you love me. You're sexy, you're wild, you're daring…" She kneeled on the desk and bent her head down, keeping eye contact, her tongue extending past her lips as she nearly licked her own left breast. "God damn Jean, why do you have to be _so cruel!_"

**********

In just a little over the week, the boys happily finished their photography project. The calendar was complete, their developed pictures and negatives were back home, and they had become much friendlier with a good population of the female half of Bayville High. Mr. Henson was delighted, to say the least, at seeing how eager they were to turn in their project early. Most students shouldn't have been able to pull off such a high quality project.

But they weren't the Brotherhood.

Of course, the two artists themselves graced the hand-signed cover, standing tall on the rocks as a waterfall broke only a few feet behind them during sunset. They had used a spot metering technique, the camera capturing them fantastically, standing still as the world beyond them seemed to move too fast. 

Taryn was first among the girls as January, wearing a skimpy Catholic Schoolgirl outfit that puts grown men's fantasies to shame. She sat on a teacher's desk, hands placed down to cover in between her legs as her knees spread wide. The pout on her face must drive people wild. You know, if you like pretty girls. It was a hell of a way to start the year.

Jean had February covered exceptionally well. Pietro had used the shot where her tongue was closest to her skin. The sparkle in her eyes had not diminished from the transfer onto the glossy paper. Vibrant would be the word. It _would be_, if you were looking for a word that was a gross understatement of the truth.

Rob Henson flipped through the pages, examining the quality of the boys' photographs, and the style variance within each month (yeah right). No doubt, he found it amazing that two of his students would accomplish such amazing work (note, all 40 rolls used) in a short amount of time. That was where Pietro's special powers came in handy, he was able to scrutinize each picture dozens of times faster than anyone on earth. But he didn't know that.

All he knew was that Lance and Pietro must have been real charmers to get so many girls so quickly to pose in lingerie and all those skimpy outfits.

They were even able to talk Rogue and Risty into posing for October. Reluctantly, the two girls agreed to the boys' wishes of short dresses and knee high boots, as long as Pietro promised to sew more for them. They soon got lost inhibitions, like the rest of the girls, and became the sexiest set of chained up vampires Halloween had ever seen.

Kitty Pryde gave the month of November something to _definitely_ be thankful for. Lance would probably pray all year in hope's to speed up time until November. Either that, or keep the same month on his wall all year round. Following her wishes, Lance and Pietro did not put her moment of… indiscretion… in the calendar. Oh no, they kept those for themselves.

As for December, well, _that_ must have been the skimpiest Mrs. Claus outfit the world had ever seen. Of course, it _was_ just a coat, a coat trimmed so short you couldn't bend over without exposing yourself. Mr. Henson grinned as he saw the woman in the floppy Santa hat and belted coat, standing in front of a bonfire as presents littered the ground beneath her spiked heels. Beneath the soft blonde hair and the glimmering azure eyes smiled Ms. Irving, the most beautiful teacher ever to grace the halls off Bayville.

She was the subject of the "dreams" of a great deal of the male population at Bayville High. Both students **and** faculty.

Oh yeah, the boys were definitely getting an A.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uh, I hope someone enjoyed that. I know, it pretty much objectifies women, and I'm sorry. But I'ma guy for Heaven's sake!


End file.
